Weightlifting is a form of physical exercise activity that provides users with resistance training. Common weightlifting devices include an elongated bar with weighted plates attached to ends of the bar, with the combination being lifted by a user to produce resistance.
Weightlifting frames can improve the safety of weightlifting sessions by limiting movement of a weightlifting bar along a linear path via a pair of opposing vertically aligned channels defined by a pair of rigid vertically aligned frames.